


Blue Bird

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [5]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Bird metaphor, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Secret Crush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: Minto is stuck in a cage. Will she ever be free to fly?





	

She was stuck.

In more ways than one, she was stuck. Stuck in her cage of a mansion. With several luxuries and caretakers, you would think Minto was happy.

Quite the contrary.

Minto was stuck in a cage. She was constantly pestered with, like a wild bird experimented on, ever since she was hatched.

She wanted to be free. Oh! how she wanted to fly away. To be in that paradise known as the sky.

However, she knew that, no matter how many times she prayed or wished, she would never be truly free.

Until she met Ichigo and her comrades.

That strawberry girl became the light of her day. She freed her from that cage. When Minto would rather sit and drink tea, Ichigo would humor her. It may look annoying, but Minto was glad someone cared.

But that haunting feeling came again.

She was being experimented on.

Tokyo Mew Mew. The Mew Project. It was an experiment, and she was a part of it. She was not free.

No matter how hard she prayed or wished, she would never be free.

But Ryou thought otherwise.

"Minto-san," His voice, crisp and clear, spoke her name, flawlessly. Minto turned gracefully to face the blonde man.

"Yes, Shirogane-san?" Minto crossed her arms as she let the smooth, carefree chirp of her voice escape her plump lips. Ryou’s lips slightly turned upward. She was a true bird.

"Are you alright?"

Minto scoffed.

"You are not an experiment," He stated, matter-of-factly. She turned to him, confusion painting her delicate features.

"What?"

"You are free." Ryou stepped closer to the blue Mew. Minto looked up at her mysterious leader.

"How can that be?" Minto hissed.

"The Mew Project was designed so that you could be free, not so you could be caged like a helpless bird." Ryou brushed a strand of hair from her face. "You and I both know that you are not helpless."

Minto blinked in surprise.

"You will rise to stardom. You, who are strong and independent, will be free." Ryou kissed her cheek. Minto did not know why, but she savored his dry lips brush against her flawless skin.

Ryou walked away, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

Minto watched him until he was out if sight. She sighed, and touched her cheek softly with the tips of her fingers.

He kissed her.

Minto felt a smile grace her flawless features. Perhaps what he said was true. He was trying to make her free.

Minto blushed. He made her free, she realized. She was growing feelings for him, and she felt free with them.

With the love she had for him, she could fly high.

Like the blue bird she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing classic writing. So many adjectives and adverbs!
> 
> This was also my first attempt at a Ryou/Minto fanfic, and it is a songfic, too. Minto has a character song called 'Blue Bird', and the lyrics talk about flying high into a paradise like a blue bird. So, voila! I wrote something.
> 
> It is really cheesy, I know, but I at least got the song to fit in there somehow.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think!
> 
> Rakuen mezasu Blue bird (I aim for paradise like a blue bird)


End file.
